Birthday Surprise!
by LilMissShadowHeart
Summary: On Mikan's 15th birthday she receives a mysterious present while wondering around the academy. Unknown to her someone was following her as well.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mikan, happy birthday to you" everyone sang. Mikan bended down and blew out the candles. "Yayyyyyy," everyone cheered for Mikan. Yes today is Sakura Mikan's 15th birthday.

"Happy birthday Mikan" said her best friend Hotaru. She gave Mikan a present with a cute pink bow on top. Next, was Ruka-pyon who gave her a small box with yellow wrapping paper on it. "Here you go Mikan-chan," he said while blushing. "thank you,Ruka-pyon," said Mikan. All her friends one by one gave their present for her. When they all finished giving her their present she looked around the room and motice that a certain raven-hared boy was not there."Oi,where is Natsume" she said looking around the room again."Who knows" answered Koko.

For some reason Natsume was not there and Mikan gor dissapointed. Everyone to bissy to notice that a certain brunett was walking out of the room. She walked towards her and Natsume's favorite place the sakura tree. Once there she looked for the raven-hared boy, but noone was there.

Even do the ground all covered in snow she sat down. She wondered were he could be and started to dooze off. Mikan woke up with the feeliing of something soft hitting her face. When she opened her eyes she saw sakura petals falling around her. She wondered were they came form after all it was all of a sudden something hit her in the head.

"Ouch" said Mikan rubbing her head and looked up, but nothing. The sakura petals had stop falling also. She looked at her legs were the mysterionsobject was and saw a box in sakura petals wrapping paper.

"Waaahhhh..." she said surprised her eyes bugging out,"a present." She loooked around her to see if anyone was near but nothing. She looked back down at the box and desided to open it. Unknown to her someone was indead looking at her from close by. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a long time...**

Hotaru's POV

"mmmm...wheres that baka best friend of mine"i thought. I looked all over the room for her but didnt see her. I saw bunny boy looking around too."Hey bunny boy have you seen Mikan"i said walkinig towards him."No i was looking for her too"he answered.

Whe went outside to search for her."that baka, its freezing cold outside what would she be doing out here"i thought.

End of POV

Mikan started to unwrap the present but being the clumsy girl she is she got a paper cut. "ouch..."she said sucking on her finger "dumb present"she whispered. And started to unwrap it again.

On top of a tree stood a raven-haired boy waiting for the brunett to finish unwrapping the present.

"Ha" said Mikan in triumpt."Now lets see" she opened the box and found a note "_Look Up_" it said. Mikan looked up and saw crimson had already gotten off the tree and stod infront of the brunett.

Hotaru POV

"That idiot, where is she" i said to bunny boy."Imai over there"said bunny was pointing towards a sakura tree were a brunett girl sat in da ground with a boy standing infron of her.

"Come on" i said and grabbed bunny boy and bushed him in a nearby bush were we could see the teo people.

End of POV

Hazel had met crimson and they stayed like that for a felt like eternity was only a Mikan broke it.

"N...N...Nat...Natsume" she studdered.

"Yeah polka"he smirked. Her expression changed.

"Pervert" Mikan said back.

"Idiot," responded Natsume.

'Fox" Mikan yelled standing herd a thump. Mikan looked down and found the present she had found. She picked it up and took the note off.

"Whats this" she asked Natsume.

" " no reply

"Oi, whats wrong" she asked again.

"mmmm" he said

"What"she said placing her ear closer

"iloveyou" he said really fast "now open the box" he said slower

She was confused and didnt understand what he said so she just stared at him. "what did you say" she asked again

"Polka, Open...The...Box"he said really slow

"Before that"she said

Natsume wouldnt he, hes not good with confesding his feelings."Hello,Natsume" MIkan said

He took in a deep breath and said" i..l..l...lo..love you"

Mikan froze not knowing what to do then she remembered what he sai. She started opening the box again.

She looked inside the box and found a crimson alice stone. "wwwoooowww" she looked over at Natsume who had his bangs covering his eyes. And hugged him.

Ruka POV

Ilooked over at Imai and saw money signs in her eyes. I sighed. Then looked back at my best friend who just confesed to Mikan. "I..I..I think we should go" I told Imai. She glared at me and told me to shut up.

I sighned and looked back at my bestfriend

End of POV

Mikan stepped back after hugging Natsume "Thank You" she said "Oh" she said and kissed him

"I love you too, Natsume"

Natsume was surprised. Ruka had his mouth wide open. Mikan smiled and blushed. And Hotaru was taking pictures thinking "Im rich".

Mikan looked at Natsume and told him "This was the best surprise present ever"


End file.
